The Darkest Hour (Scourge Survives!)
by FooFoo901
Summary: OK! So most warriors fans are wondering, what happens if Scourge survived? Well lets find out! Summary sucks, I know. But the book I am making is pretty awesome :3
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"It's our time to shine!" Came the loud yowl of Scourge, leader of BloodClan. He jumped on top of the trashcan he lived under. Cats came to gather one by one to listen, when would this clan ever shine? They were dull because of the place they lived in, the city was shiner then them even! Scourge would only call a meeting like this if he had something good to say, so this should be good for the clan.

"Cats of BloodClan, we have lived too long in this dump, it is time to move to a new home, a better home. Or at least expend from our territory!" His cats looked up suddenly excited, their dull faces lit up. More territory? New home? How was this going to happen?

He began, his voice venomous. "An old enemy, who did not recognize me came to talk to me. He has some enemies, and he wants us to help get rid of them in exchange for some territory." Scourge took a pause to see the expressions on their faces.

The cats looked at each other, was their leader truly promising a new home, a better home? They had to fight, and not just because they feared him. Because they wanted to fight for a new home.

"There is more though. I have devised a plan that is to get us more territory, in fact take over the whole forest! Quite simple, kill all the forest cats." The BloodClan cats were now very eager, their new home was a forest? And they weren't just fighting for a small bit either now, they were fighting for all of it!

"Now, get ready, those left behind are the group that is staying here to keep an eye on the city territory!" He ordered. He jumped off and started to lead his cats to the forest.

Chapter One

Scourge was being called to the forest by his fake ally, Tigerstar. The deal was, if Scourge supplied the cats to help take over all of the forest he got his cats some more territory, better territory. But everyone knew, even Tigerstar, that after this happened Scourge would fight for all of the territory. What Tigerstar didn't think, was that Scourge and BloodClan would win.

"Hello Tigerstar." Scourge greeted.

"Greetings Scourge, are you ready?" Tigerstar asked him.

"Yes." Was Scourges simple reply. Together they walked towards the place where the clans would meet.

His cats waited in hiding, when Blackfoot gave the signal they would walk out. So they sat and waited, when finally they heard some rustling.

"Hello Tigerstar." Came the untrusting voice of a male cat, possibly the leader of the enemy clans.

"Greetings, have you decided to join us yet?" Came Tigerstar's growl.

"We will never join you, foxdung!" Came an older, more threatening voice. Perhaps he was also important? What did Scourge care, they were all dead.

"Wrong choice, TigerClan will rule the forest!" Tigerstar yowled.

"No, TigerClan won't rule, there have always been four clans, not one." Came the younger male voice.

"Oh, not anymore, by sunset the four clan shall be no more!" Tigerstar replied, and then Blackfoot waved his tail. Scourge looked at his cats nodding his head and walked out. They formed a loose circle around the enemys.

"Are you sure you still want to defy me?" Tigerstar asked, his voice dangerously silky. "Meet my new friends, they are here to make sure you join me."

Scourge looked at the cats with his icy cold eyes. "I am Scourge, leader of BloodClan"

A young male cat with a flame like pelt nodded his head in greeting. "Greetings Scourge, I am Firestar of ThunderClan." He meowed then took a deep breath and continued. "You should not trust the cat before you, whatever he has promised, he won't give you anything, if he promised you some of the forest, Tigerstar won't give you one pawstep of it."

"I was told Tigerstar had enemy's in the forest." Scourge meowed.

The young tom named Firestar looked at all the cats as if he was about to reveal a shocking secret.

"Cats of all four clans, you should not trust Tigerstar! Many of you wondered why he got exiled from ThunderClan, I will tell you why! Tigerstar is a murder!"

"Jabber away little kittypet, talk won't help you now." Came the growl from Tigerstar.

Firestar continued. "He first killed the old deputy Redtail, in hopes of becoming deputy. Tigerstar did not become deputy, instead the noble Lionheart did, but Tigerstar did not have to wait long for Lionheart was killed in battle with ShadowClan. Then after that, Tigerstar became deputy. After that Tigerstar staged a rogue attack where he tried to kill Bluestar. I stopped him in time, and then after the battle he was exiled. Tigerstar vowed to kill us all one by one. Soon after that he lead a pack of dogs to our camp to try and destroy ThunderClan." Finally the tom took a breath and look at the other cats.

"Tigerstar told us of that plan, he did not tell us it failed." Meowed Scourge in a cold unforgiving voice.

Firestar looked surprised, but he soon hid it. "After that he became leader of ShadowClan, and has now done this" Firestar finished his speech and looked at Scourge.

"Now that you have finished your little story it is time to die! BloodClan attack!" Ordered Tigerstar, but no cat moved. "I said attack!" He screeched.

"I am leader of BloodClan, Tigerstar, my cats do not attack unless I tell them to." Scourge meowed in the same icy voice.

Tigerstar gave Scourge a look of pure hatred and bunched his muscles. "TRAITOR!" He screeched and tried to pounce on Scourge.

Scourge was faster, he moved under Tigerstar and split his belly open with long claws that were reinforced with dog teeth. Tigerstar fell at his feet and withered in pain then became still. It happened eight more times until he became still forever. Finally his long time enemy was dead.

Scourge had to resist smiling, he must keep his cool in front of the ginger cats and others, but it was hard. He had finally killed him! He had killed Tigerstar, and he had won!

Scourge next turned his icy gaze to Firestar, who meowed. "I am sorry, Scourge of BloodClan, that you were lead to the forest with false promises, feel free to hunt on your way out of the forest."

Scourge laughed. "Go? You think I will go? Think again forest fool!" He spat. "In the city my cats starve because there isn't enough prey, but in here there is plenty of prey, me and my cats are taking over. You have three days to make up your mind, fight or leave peacefully." He growled. "We shall meet here in three days, tell us your answer then." With that he whirled around and stalked back into ShadowClans territory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

He sat in the ShadowClan camp with his other cats. "Sir, what do you want us to do? This one piece of territory is not big enough for all the cats." His deputy, Bone meowed.

Scourge looked at him calmly, but his voice was angry. "We also still own the city you idiot! Hunt there too." Bone nodded his head and gave out orders.

Scourge himself didn't have to move a paw to hunt, his clan hunted for him. A scrawny she-cat brought a big mouse to him and dropped it at his feet. Scourge nodded his head showing that he wanted privacy and the she-cat scrambled away.

As Scourge chewed his food he thought. What to do about the territory in the city, leave Bone to watch it? No, he needed his deputy. _I could probably watch both territories from here, this is just a huge addition to our old territory._ He thought as he quickly finished the last bite.

This forest food was amazing, much better then the rats in the city. The rats were scrawny, and sometimes carried diseases, the mice here were fatter and did not carry diseases.

He looked up at the sky, it was turning dark out, time to get some shut eye. Scourge closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The BloodClan cats spent the next two days eating, doing little training. They were already great fighters, now all they needed was some fat on them to gain the energy they needed for battle. The leader of BloodClan marveled at the new energy his warriors had gained only after three days in the forest.

When the time came on the third day Scourge jumped on a tall rock. "Come to me my cats! This shall be perhaps the hardest battle we have faced yet!" He yowled out. "I want every cat here to come with me." Scourge ordered.

Slowly the cats marched forward, taking their time and not caring. They were the strongest clan, and they seemed invincible! Even to the puny forest cats. Suddenly they stopped at four trees and waited.

"Come on out cowards, and give us your answers." Sneered Scourge. "We can scent you, you know!"

Quickly the ginger cat called Firestar walked out. "You don't have. To fight you know, you can just walk away!" The leader pleaded.

"Not a chance you red fool. BLOODCLAN ATTACK!" Scourge roared and lept into battle.

"LionClan, defend!" Yelled FireStar, which much less enthusiasm.

The first warrior who made contact with Scourges' claws died on impact when he got a perfect slice on the warriors throat. He laughed out insanely at the feel of blood. Blood! Glorious blood, what his group was name for. The demented black cat continued on with the battle, and was pleased that few challenged him. That proved they were scared of him, and his vicious clan.

A brown tabby decided he had the guts to attack Scourge. Well, he would just have to rip those guts out then. As the brown cat jumped for him, Scourge moved to the side. As he moved he held out his claws so the tom raked the side of his pelt as he landed.

Yowling out in pain and fury he turned towards Scourge. "You will regret messing with WindClan!" He vowed and lunged.

Scourge said nothing, just jumped and meet the warrior head on. He scratched at the warriors face till they both fell to the ground seconds after jumping. As the warrior took a breath to recover Scourge was already acting. Cats thought he was weak because he was small? Well he wasn't. He managed to throw the bigger warrior at the rock near them.

Onewhisker lay there dazed and not moving much. Scourge walked up to him and slit his throat, ending the stupid cat once and for all. Out of no where a huge wait landed on him. Hissing with surprise he looked up at the attacker to see it was Firestar.

"You killed him!" Firestar cried out out in anguish.

Scourge, not caring about FireStar and his friends, wriggled out of his grip and only laughed. This only angered the red flaming leader. Soon they were locked in battle, trading blow for blow, but it was obvious who was winning. Firestar soon was having to take little breaks to recover his breath, and Scourge saw this as an invite to kill.

Firestar stopped to take a breath and Scourge lunged at him. He raised the paw quickly and brought it down heavily, dealing a death blow on his enemys head. Firestar slunk to the ground dead.

He laughed out loud like a mad cat. Soon the battle would be over and BloodClan would win it! But wait, a memory was emerging. A cat who came from ShadowClan, jagged-something, warned him leaders had nine live. Tigerstar was a leader and he did twitch longer than his usual victims. Perhaps this myth was true? Not wanting to take the chance he tore out Firestars throat. Nothing could heal a wound like that!

Satisfied by his work he turned around searching for his next opponent. A white fluffy cat came charging at him screeching in fury. "YOU KILLED MY UNCLE!"

The anger was strong in this cat, but Scourge being Scourge just had to push it. "Oh, you mean that puny kittypet? Easily killed." He gloated.

Screeching in anger the white cat attacked. Anger made him clumsy though, and he used only his strength to begin the fight. _Idiot, you don't begin a fight like that._ Scourge thought as he went in for an early death blow, but missed. He had gotten the warriors shoulder, but missed the neck. Snarling and cursing, Cloudtail attacked again, trying to tear out Scrouges own neck.

Scourge flipped on his back, with claws out as Cloudtail landed on them. The white cat began to shred his stomach, but didn't get very far because Scourge drew his own claws right down Cloudtail's stomach. The claws sunk in deep and spilled much blood. With disgust he heaved the larger heavier cat off himself and stood up.

Cloudtail would not leave this battle alive, he was losing a scary amount of blood from the stomach wound he caused. Laughing cruelly he ran back into the battle only to find Bone outnumbered by apprentices. Hissing with annoyance he lunged at one that looked like a smaller version of TigerStar and threw him against a tree.

"Don't you dare touch my brother!" Hissed a female apprentice. She lunged at Scourge, who was bigger then her only by a little.

She hit Scourge and they rolled together. When they had stopped they looked at each other, he also looked somewhat like Tigerstar, but not as much as her brother... Where these his kits? If so, they would only die like their stupid power hungry father.

Tawnypaw darted forward and scratched his face them darted back to safety as Scourge reached out a paw to claw her. Then a force hit him from behind, it was Bramblepaw, Tawnypaws brother! He jumped off and ran to his sister and they both looked at him. If they were thinking they could defeat him by working together they were wrong.

Scourge darted forward and clamped his jaws around Tawnypaws neck then swung her towards Bramblepaw. Tawnypaw stumbled into her brother but collapsed afterwards from the neck wound. "NO!" Bramblepaw screeched, but was soon cut off as Scourge sliced his neck.

No time to let cats mourn, time to fight the battle and win the forest. "Bone?" He called out in a growl.

"Right here sir." Came the reply of his loyal deputy next to him.

"Are any other leaders dead?" Scourge asked.

"Blackfoot, who could've been leader been leader of ShadowClan, if they never merged with RiverClan." Bone answered back.

BloodClan only knew so much because of that Jagged cat, or whatever his name was.

"Then kill the others, that will have to discourage them before we lose any other cats." He ordered.

Bone nodded and faded back into the battle.

Scourge understood that the four combined clans were enough to weaken his own large clan if the battle continued for too long. So by his order, the other two leaders died and he heard a cat screech out that they were leaderless.

The warrior cats began to panic. No leader? Sure they had like one deputy left, but should they battle on? Firestar was no longer seen in battle, it was only assumed that the leader of temporary LionClan had died for good. With the other leaders dead they could no longer continue the fight.

Mudclaw had run up a tree with Mistyfoot. "We must flee now!" He hissed.

She nodded in agreement. "We are the only two deputies dead." Mudclaw tried to protest that Whitestorm surely still lived but she interrupted him. "I saw his dead body. Now round up the cats and I will call out for retreat."

Mudclaw grunted fine, though he resented being ordered around. He was surprised that Mistyfoot became deputy, but she told him after her brothers death Leopardstar appointed her the position. He had no choice to but to believe her, because even he knew that he could not run the rest of the cat on his own.

"RETREAT! BloodClan! We give in, just let us get our kits and queens!" Came the cry of Mistyfoot.

"BloodClan, capture all remaining cats!" Scourge ordered, then looked up at Mistyfoot in the tree. "We will let you leave alive, after I say so." He hissed.

Mistyfoot had no other option but to comply to his demands.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE! Importantish. Uploading from an IPad so it might upload wrong. Also not my best chap eater sorry D: and sooo sorry for taking so long D; now let's answer some questions!

thay, how else would Scourge have won? Firestar and ALL the leaders needed to die or else the clans would of e kept on fighting.

Feather, read this chapter to find out.

Soon all the clan cats were rounded up in the still bloody Four Trees.

"So you have all agreed to surrender? Good. I want all your kits, including the queens if they are nursing them." He began to hear yowls of protest, but he plowed on. "Silence you fools!" He hissed. "Either give us your kits or die! This fight has cost me and I need new cats. All kits under the age of three moons shall be mine!" The forest cats began to protest, and a fight even broke out. "Bring me the fighter." Ordered Scourge. The cat who started the fight was brought up to him. "Let this be a lesson to all!" He yowled and slit the cats throat. Sandstorm fell down dead and many cats from ThunderClan let out cries of sorrow. Why did she have to die? First Cloudtail, niece of Firestar died, and now his mate. "Also, any who want to join me step up and speak now, we shall welcome you with open paws." Scourge added, knowing his offer will be irresistible to those who have little loyalty and tend to go with the stronger force. It was obvious BloodClan was the stronger force. In the end five cats went up while there clan mates yelled insults at them. Scourge only commented, "Wise choice." One of the cats to go up was an expecting queen and as she went up a male managed to break free. "Tallpoppy, why?" "Because ShadowClan couldn't protect me and my kits!" She sobbed. "They could have died! Died in my belly, not yet born." She then went on in a stronger voice. "This clan here can protect them, and teach them to be better fighters. Besides I am sure they are only doing this to support their own clan and make sure ours aren't a threat anymore. Can't you see they are only doing this for the future of their clan?" "But what about ShadowClan, and the other clans?" Her mate argued. "Then ThunderClan should of killed Tigerstar! If they did that he would of never brought Scourge to the forest and all of the leaders would be alive." She finally screeched out. "ThunderClan was not thinking of the other clans future by letting that psycho lose in the forest. I have kits to protect and feed. I am staying with BloodClan." She finished in a calmer voice. Her mate ran forward. "I go with you, if you will still have me? Someone must hunt for you." Oakfur meowed, his eyes soft. Tallpoppy nodded, she would let her mate come with her. Scourge had gotten bored with the stupid scene below him and when he heard it come to an end he flicked his tail. "Done yet? Good, now get in line." He answered in his cold voice. The two cats then got in line with the others.

Scourge grinned down at the cats below him. "Now for the kits." While the two had talked he had sent off some of his warriors to round up the kits. They should be coming back soon with them.

A few minutes later his warriors came back, bloody, but successful. The wriggling screeching kits in there maws proved it.

"Those are mine now." Scourge meowed. Well not his personally, but they belonged to his clan now. "All kits under three moons of age are mine."

His warriors dropped three kits. "These little cats are four moons of age sir." One reported.

"Then line them up with the rest of the clan cats." Scourge snarled as if it should be obvious, which it should have been.

Nodding his warriors roughly threw them towards the other clan cats. "Now through them out." He spat.

With his order the bulk of BloodClan cats began to herd them beyond four trees, and then later they would be forced beyond mother mouth and moon stone. If cats tried to rebel, they would be immediately slaughtered. Even if all of them tried rebelling at once, Scourge made sure his cats out numbered theres'. After all of that was sorted out there were few BloodClan cats left in the forest, but enough to begin marking the new territory.

"I want all of these separate places to begin to smell like home once you guys are done! If you need me I will be at the camp we have been staying at lately! I want a messenger to go back to town and say that we have won and to bring all queens here. Wait no, strong queens, we can't have weaklings cluttering up our new add on." He growled the last part in a dark happy way. After all, BloodClan was all about strength so only the strong got the best.

A few days later all the queens were settled in what used to belong to ThunderClan and the group of cats who were escorting the clans out returend.

"Report." He demanded.

"Two rebellions, eight clan cats killed, three of ours killed." Reported a female who Scourge dimly knew.

The female was pretty, with her brown sleek pelt, spotted with black dots that had little to no pattern. Her strong muscles and non boney face showed that she was strong and able to feed herself also. That was good, his clan needed more cats like that.

As she turned to leave he couldn't help but blurt out, "Your name is Saturn right?" She turned back to him looking some what shocked and stuttered. "Y yes sir, my name is Saturn."

He nodded, and then saw that she was somewhat confused on what to do now. Did

he want to talk and have more detail on the report? Or was she supposed to leave? "Good job Saturn, dismissed." He finally meowed.  
Her face lit up at the complement and she bowed her head one last time before

leaving.

"I must go back to the city for a short time." Scourge told Bone a day after the group of cats escorting the clans out had returned. "The forest still has plenty of room for many more cats. I will now have all but a few queens moves in here, we must let the others know that the city it still owned by us. Most of the strong warriors will live here too. With more cats out of the city and in the woods it will leave more prey for the weaker ones so they will be happier." With that he left.

Scourge quickly arrived on the old border his territory and was met by a patrol. "Hail Scourge! All mighty ruler of BloodClan!" Came the greeting from the patrol leader.

All mighty ruler? That was a first, but he liked it. "I want to call a meeting, gather as many cats as you can." Was all Scourge said.

Once a good chunk of the cats left in the city had been gathered he would start the meeting. As more cats began to gather, he saw some looked a bit healthier and happier, as if they were eating better. They probably were since more cats were in the forest. Soon the cats had gathered.

"My clan, I have returned here victorious! We have won the forest and still have room for more cats!" He began. His clan cheered at the good news. Scourge continued in a grimmer voice. "But not everyone can come, a few cats, the weaker cats must stay here and guard the city territory under Bones guidance.

Immediately the atmosphere around the gathering cats changed. They knew cats would be left behind, but now that it was said aloud it seemed worse. "You must look on the good side though." He urged. "There will be more food here when the others leave, and those who do show there strength may come and join us in the forest." With that he jumped off the trash can and began the walk back towards the forest.


End file.
